Embossing is sometimes used to create raised images and designs in printed paper or other printed media. Embossing is normally performed as a post printing process on dedicated embossing machinery. Embossing machines typically involve the design and manufacture of a two piece die. The embossing machines place a portion of the media between the two pieces and then press the two pieces of the die together. This mechanically deforms the media to create the embossed image. These embossing techniques may have a number of disadvantages, including the delay in manufacturing the die, the cost of purchasing/maintaining separate embossing machines, and the significant amount of effort involved in the separate post-printing embossing run.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.